Some Mornings
by MayaDarkling
Summary: <html><head></head>Some mornings you don't want to get up.  Some mornings you feel like you physically can't get up.  And some mornings? Well, some are stranger than others.    Dedicated to DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru.</html>


Dedicated to DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru for motivating me to write.

I've had this written for ages, but I've been too lazy to type it up. Don't eat me.

And this is crack, written in the odd hours of the morning. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC.

* * *

><p>When Roxas awoke that morning, he noticed something odd about his room. Mainly the stifling heat, as if the air was wrapped in a woollen blanket. Roxas muttered something unintelligible, and attempted to roll over in his bed, only to discover his feet were trapped, pinned beneath a certain sleeping nobody, who was coiled on Roxas' legs like an obedient dog.<p>

"Axel?" Roxas asked, poking the fiery headed male in the side. Axel didn't react - just re-adjusted his grip on the rum bottle he was clutching. Surprisingly, Roxas hadn't even noticed said bottle until then.

Luxord chose that moment to walk past the open door doorway. Noticing the rum, Luxord silently pried Axel's fingers away from the bottle, and walked back out, only this time Luxord was happily sucking on the rum bottle. Roxas shrugged, and went back to trying to wake Axel. Through a gap in the curtains, sunlight poured, shining onto Axel's hair, making it look as if it was on fire. Roxas smiled shyly, and leant over to run his fingers through the warm red spikes. Axel actually looked innocent, surprisingly.

Roxas wasn't eager to awake the peacefully sleeping red-head, but he couldn't exactly sit there, with h his feet going numb, forever, could he?

"Axel... Axel... Axel!" Roxas gradually increase the volume of his voice, calling directly into Axel's ear. The sleeping male remained asleep, the only movement being a faint twitch of his foot. Roxas reached over and dug his fingertips into Axel's side, remembering that some people had a sensitive spot there. A flicker of confusion flashed across Roxas' face as he wondered who told him that in the first place. That expression soon changed to resemble one of bemusement, when Axel's only reaction was to twitch slightly, and mutter something along the lines of "Not the sprinkles... anything but the sprinkles..."

Was Axel sleep-talking? About donuts? Roxas shrugged, making a mental note to ask Axel about it later, once he'd woken up. Thoughts of revenge fled from Roxas' mind when he realised that Axel was whimpering like a kicked puppy, innocent expression crumpled into one of horror and concern.

Softly, Roxas threaded his fingers through Axel's spikes, petting him, making soothing sounds until the elder of the two slipped back into his peaceful sleep.

_'On second thoughts, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.'_ Roxas thought to himself. At least by now he'd lost all sensation of feeling to his trapped feet.

It was then that Demyx came skipping down the hall, headphones in his ears, bopping his head to an unheard beat. He obviously wasn't paying attention, and wouldn't be able to hear Roxas' voice, so Roxas did the only logical thing. He threw his pillow at Demyx, striking the mullet-ed boy with pin-point precision. As the heavy feather pillow hit Demyx in the head, knocking his head phones from his ears, the Melodious Nocturne turned around and pouted at Roxas, lower lip quivering.  
>"What was that for, Roxy?" Demyx whined, leaning in the doorway. Roxas shrugged apologetically.<p>

"Sorry.. had to get your attention somehow." Roxas mumbled as he held out his arms, inviting Demyx in for a hug. As Roxas had his ribs crushed, Demyx decided to ask Roxas a question.

"Hey Roxas, have you seen Zexion today?" Demyx questioned, releasing Roxas so he could breathe and speak. Roxas shook his head apologetically, and pointed to Axel.

"I haven't been able to get out of bed yet, so unless Zexion had walked past my door, there's no way I could have seen him." Demyx's face sank. "...oh..." He muttered, disappointedly. "Have you checked his room, or the library?" Demyx grinned and bounced over to the door. "Thanks Roxy! I hadn't looked there yet!" Roxas held up his hand, signalling for the mulleted boy to wait a little longer. "Demyx... why are you so eager to go find Zexion this morning?" Roxas questioned. Demyx placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "It's Zexy's birthday! And I need to go give him his present!" Demyx said enthusiastically, before catching Roxas' expression. "You're spending too much time with Axel. I wrote him a song, silly!" Demyx skipped away, and Roxas almost missed Demyx's last words. "And I've got to go give Zexy a birthday kiss..."

Roxas blinked rapidly. _'Did Demyx really just say something about Zexion and a... birthday kiss?'_

Roxas pushed those thoughts aside, refocusing on his own issues this morning. "Yo, firecrotch~" Roxas taunted Axel with the hated nickname, to no prevail. Axel was well and truly asleep. The phrase 'dead to the world' never seemed so apt. Roxas bit his lower lip in frustration. How was he going to wake Axel up? Or,... even better - who? A malicious thought jumped to mind. There was only one person in the whole organization who scared Axel - "Beansprout. Saix says to get your lazy ass out of bed, and sleeping beauty too." Larxene said, gesturing to Axel. Roxas grimaced slightly, but the corners of his mouth tugged themselves into a smirk. "Hey Larx, mind waking Axel for me?" Roxas' smirk soon disappeared though, as Larxene strode over to Axel, electricity crackling at her fingertips. Somewhere in the back of Roxas' mind, a tiny bit of common sense told him that because his feet were under Axel, if Axel got shocked, so did he - but it was too late.

Roxas hissed in pain, and glared at Larxene, when he felt movement at his feet. Had Larxene's 'shock' treatment succeeded where Roxas had failed? As Axel's eyes slowly opened, Larxene grasped his spikes, and lifted his head up slightly, so Axel was looking Larxene in the face. Axel blinked sleepily, eyes not fully functioning. "Ew...cockroach...kill it..." Axel muttered. Larxene glared at him, hatred blazing in her gaze. "Axel..." Roxas warned. Axel smiled sleepily, grabbing Larxene's face and pushing her away from him. "Hey Roxy!" Axel said. Slowly, realisation dawned on him, and his eyes travelled along his arm, down to his hand which was stilling poking Larxene's face. "Oh...morning Larx..." Axel said, removing his hand. The anger was clearly written across Larxene's face, and the air crackled with electricity. Axel threw himself from the bed, hurtling out of Roxas' room as fast as he could, Larxene right behind him. They were soon out of sight, but certainly not out of earshot. Roxas could still hear most of their yelling.  
>"You're going down, firecrotch!"<br>"Don't kill me! I'm too sexy to die!"

"You should have thought about that before you called me cockroach!"  
>"...HELP ME!"<br>Roxas shrugged as he climbed out of bed, attempting to regain some sense of feeling to his feet.  
>It was just another morning.<p>

...~Meanwhile~  
>Axel slid into the kitchen, attempting to lose Larxene. Xaldin stepped into Axel's path. "Axel..." He said sternly. "What did I say about never coming into my kitchen again?" Axel paled, now that he had to people chasing him with murderous intent. He narrowly avoided being impaled by one of Xaldin's lances.<br>"Oh shit!"  
>Axel did the first thing he thought of - ran towards Marluxia's garden. If he was lucky, Marluxia could distract Larxene, and them he would only have to worry about Xaldin. Sadly, Axel was thinking too hard to notice what was in front of him, until he tripped over it and landed on his face in the doorway. Larxene was absorbed in her sadistic plans for revenge, and she too failed to notice Xigbar's conveniently placed foot. She too would have landed on her face, had Axel not broken her fall. Axel flailed wildly, and dragged himself out from under Larxene, sprinting madly into Marluxia's garden, leaping over the flowers. Xaldin jumped neatly over Larxene, and followed Axel, lances at the ready. Xaldin charged through the flowers, to Marluxia's dismay.<br>"My roses!" Marluxia cried in devastation, making a mental note to set his poison ivy on Xaldin sometime.

The next person Axel saw was Xion, and Axel hoped he could get her attention away from her training for long enough for her to save him from Xaldin.  
>"Xion!" Axel called, and the dark haired girl turned around and waved.<br>"Oh, hi Axel!" Xion smiled when Axel ran towards her, but frowned when he ran straight past her.  
>And them she saw Xaldin.<p>

"Xaldin!" Xion shouted, stepping in front of him. "Xaldy, what'cha doin'?" Xion asked innocently, even though she already knew. Xaldin pouted.  
>"Axel came into my kitchen and -"<p>

He was silenced by Xion throwing her arms around him in a hug, which was unusual, because Xion wasn't a big fan of physical contact. Truth was, III had always had a soft spot for XIV, so he patted her head awkwardly. Xion was the only one w...ho hadn't made fun of his cooking at one time or another, and she understood the delicacy of baking a soufflé.

"Come on Xaldy, let's go make some brownies." Xion said, gently tugging Xaldin towards the kitchen. As she walked away, Xion mouthed three words to Axel.  
>You. Owe. Me.<p>

Xenmas watched all this from the window, shaking his head softly. It was just another typical morning.

* * *

><p>If you've read up to here, I love you<br>If you review, it'd make my day. Reviews keep me wanting to write. Please don't flame though~


End file.
